


pieced me together but i'm falling apart

by celsidebottom



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, EARHART TIME, [written pre-159], referenced injury, what if I made earhart . . . . sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celsidebottom/pseuds/celsidebottom
Summary: Amelia makes her way through the city with her hat in her hands.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	pieced me together but i'm falling apart

**Author's Note:**

> title from pieces by the mechanisms

Amelia makes her way through Hiroshima with her hat in her hands.

The grand buildings and elaborate rooftops tower over her. For the first time she feels dwarfed by them. The bustle of people on the streets flows around her, people arriving from the port and the railway ~~and the airships~~ , moving through and giving life to the city, a beast whose heartbeat she can no longer feel. The scale and design will never fail to impress her, but grounded as she is, she cannot appreciate it quite like she could from the sky.

Her knuckles tighten on the brim. She does not have time for this. Even as she winces when she walks too fast, even as she has to catch her breath in the doorway of the safehouse. She does not have _time_ for this.

The safehouse has become a strange sort of home to her. Maybe a year or two ago, she would have scoffed at the idea. What sort of captain would take refuge on the ground? But strange times mean strange measures, and the safehouse has saved her in more ways than one.

She stiffly unclenches a hand from the brim to knock, and a now familiar face lets her in.

For the first few days she had been - well, even she will admit she was fairly out of it. She had almost made it to the city, but in bad shape, and she was told that when they found her, they had to pull her ~~from the wreck~~ from under some rubble. She hadn’t known – nobody had known the infected had got a hold on an airship.

Even after days of bed rest, she knew the aftereffects would not leave her for a while. Usually she would throw herself into her work to distract herself, thinking of nothing but the next step, the next action she could take to change something, but the repairs on her airship could not be completed as simply as she could be healed with a Lay On Hands.

So when she is handed a small piece of paper detailing a request for her airship (to Svalbard, of all places), she takes it immediately. Despite her shaking hands and aching leg, despite Wilde, ~~despite her ship,~~ she takes it. Anything to get back on her feet, to get the repairs done faster and get back in the air, back to being able to _do_ something.

Her hat sits in the corner of her small room, and in her dreams she wears it with pride.

**Author's Note:**

> im so excited for earhart!! really wanna know what she's been doing   
> hope you enjoyed this :D


End file.
